


You With Me

by blue_jacket



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jacket/pseuds/blue_jacket
Summary: Joaquin is trapped in a dark world of blood and sex, and Archie is dragged into it.





	You With Me

A/N - So obviously what the writers did to Joaquin was SOME. FIRST. CLASS. BULL. SHIT. but it’s okay cause I’m here to fix it now ur welcome. Next instalment coming at the weekend, stay tuned! 

 

It was torture.

Joaquin sat wrapping a bandage round Archie’s bleeding hand. He’d forgotten what it was like to be so physically close to somebody. How long had it been since he’d willingly touched another person’s skin? And the worst part was the way Archie allowed his touch. He let his hand lie still in Joaquin’s, open and trusting, his skin rough and a little too warm. Archie didn’t seem to realise how the intimacy of it made Joaquin’s heart thud painfully in his chest. He didn’t realise at all.

Joaquin knew what he had to do. Knew it deep in the marrow of his bones. He couldn’t fight it.

Blood trickled down Archie’s wrist. Joaquin stared at it, the stark red line cutting across pale skin. Blood was at the heart of everything, he thought dully. Blood had trapped him.

He could still feel the Warden’s vicious grip holding him down. It had all happened so fast, in a panicked blur. The Warden’s forearm had been jammed under his chin while Joaquin struggled. Then a small glass vial was pressed against his lips, and thick, foul liquid poured into his mouth. Joaquin choked and gasped but the Warden pressed his hand over his mouth and made him swallow.

‘Vampire blood,’ the Warden whispered. ‘  
blood. Do you know what’s going to happen now? That blood is going to kill you. Slowly. Unless I turn you myself. Make you like me.’

Joaquin wasn’t afraid to die. It was the addiction, the terrible, irresistible craving for the Warden’s blood, that undid him. Not yet a vampire but something worse, - a desperate, human addict, caught between the living and the undead. Whilst the Warden’s blood ran in his veins, he was helpless.

‘Joaquin.’

Their eyes met. A beat of silence passed, and Archie reached up to grip him comfortingly by the shoulder.

‘You with me?’ he asked. Joaquin nodded, swallowing hard. The kindness in Archie’s eyes was too much. Next thing he knew, he was reaching up to grip the boy’s face, pulling him in and kissing him hard. He felt a sharp gasp against his mouth. Blood pounding in his ears, Joaquin wrenched himself away.

‘Dude, what are you doing?’ Archie cried. Full of shock and concern - but not anger.

‘I’m sorry Archie.’

Archie’s forehead creased in confusion. The steel knife burned cold against Joaquin’s fingers as he stepped forward.

‘The Warden says it’s the only way I can ascend.’

Before Archie could react, Joaquin stepped forward and plunged the knife into his side.


End file.
